Episodes
This is the list of all the episodes in the series. Currently, the show has 2 seasons. Every episode starts with the word Pup/Pups because every episode is focusing on the pups. There are half episodes in the series and some are full episodes; full episodes are mostly specials or holiday events. Every episode features a title card with different pup on it. On occasions, it can be Ryder. Season Run: August 12, 2013-August 18, 2014 Episodes: 26 *Half Episodes: 48 *Full Episodes: 4 Season run: August 13, 2014-Present Episodes: 26 *Half Episodes: 16 *Full Episodes: 1 Season 1 #Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe / Pups Save a Train #Pup Pup Boogie / Pups in a Fog #Pups Save the Sea Turtles / Pups and the Very Big Baby #Pups Save the Circus / Pup A Doodle Doo #Pup Pup Goose / Pup Pup and Away #Pups Pit Crew / Pups Fight Fire #Pups Save the Bunnies / Pup-Tacular #Pups Save the Bay / Pups Save a Goodway #Pups Get a Rubble / Pups Save a Walrus #Pups Save the Treats / Pups Get a Lift #Pups Save a Hoedown / Pups Save Alex #Pups and the Ghost Pirate #Pups Save a School Day / Pups Turn on the Lights #Pups Save a Pool Day / Circus Pup-Formers #Pups Make a Splash / Pups Fall Festival #Pups Save Christmas #Pups on Ice / Pups and the Snow Monster #Pups Save a Super Pup / Pups Save Ryder's Robot #Pups Save a Monkey / Pups Save a Hoot #Pups Save a Bat / Pups Save a Toof #Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt #Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie / Pups Save Ryder #Pups Great Race / Pups Take the Cake #Pups and the Beanstalk / Pups Save the Turbots #Pups Save the Camping Trip / Pups and the Trouble with Turtles #Pups and the Pirate Treasure Season 2 #Pups Save the Space Alien / Pups Save a Flying Frog #Pups Save the Penguins / Pups Save a Dolphin Pup #Pups Save Jake / Pups Save the Parade #Pups Save the Diving Bell / Pups Save the Beavers #Pups Save a Ghost / Pups Save a Show #Pups Save a Wedding / Pups Save an Ace #The New Pup #Pups Jungle Trouble / Pups Save a Herd #Pups and the Big Freeze / Pups Save a Basketball Game #Pups Save a Talent Show / Pups Save the Corn Roast #Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone / Pups Save the Deer #Pups Save a Friend / Pups Save a Stowaway #Pups Save the Parrott / Pups Save the Queen Bee #Pups Save a Mer-Pup # # # # # # # # # # # # Here is a gallery of all the title cards. All of the words in the title cards (except the writer's names) are in the "Grobold" font. Pups_and_the_Kitty-Tastrophe.png Pups_Save_A_Train.png Pup_Pup_Boogie.png Pups_In_A_Fog.png Pups_Save_the_Sea_Turtles.png Pups_and_the_Very_Big_Baby.png Pups_Save_the_Circus.png Pup_a_Doodle_Doo.png Pup_Pup_Goose.png Pup_Pup_and_Away.png Pups_Pit_Crew.png Pups_Fight_Fire.png Pups_Save_the_Bunnies.png Puptacular.png Pups_Save_the_Bay.png Pups_Save_a_Goodway.png Pups_Get_a_Rubble.png Pups_Save_a_Walrus.png Pups_Save_the_Treats.png Pups_Get_a_Lift.png Pups_Save_a_Hoedown.png Pups_Save_Alex.png Pups_and_the_Ghost_Pirate.png Pups_Save_a_School_Day.png Pups_Turn_on_the_Lights.png Pups_Save_a_Pool_Day.png Circus_Pup-Formers.png Pups_Make_A_Splash.png Pups_Fall_Festival.png Pups_Save_Christmas.png Pups_On_Ice.png Pups_And_The_Snow_Monster.png Pups_Save_A_Super_Pup.png Pups_Save_Ryder's_Robot.png Pups_Go_All_Monkey_(HD).png Pups_Save_a_Hoot_(HD).png Pups_Save_a_Bat.png Pups_Save_a_Toof (HD).png Pups_Save_the_Easter_Egg_Hunt (HD).png Pups_and_the_Lighthouse_Boogie_(HD).png Pups_Save_Ryder_(HD).png Pups_Great_Race_1.png Pups_Take_The_Cake_1.png Pups_and_the_Beanstalk_(HD).png Pups_Save_the_Turbots_(HD).png Pups_Save_The_Camping_Trip.png Pups_Trouble_With_Turtle.png Pups_And_The_Pirate_Treasure.png Pups_Save_the_Space_Alien_HD.png Pups_Save_a_Flying_Frog_HD.png Pups_Save_the_Penguins.png Pups_Save_a_Dolphin_Pup.png Pups Save Jake (HD).png Pups Save the Parade (HD).png Pups Save The Diving Bell HD.png Pups Save The Beavers HD.png Pups Save a Ghost (HD).png Pups Save a Show (HD).png Pups Save an Ace (HD).png Pups Save a Wedding (HD).png The New Pup (HD).png Pups Jungle Trouble (HD).png Pups Save a Herd (HD).png Pups and the Big Freeze HD.png Pups Save a Basketball Game HD.png Pups Save a Talent Show HD.png Pups Save the Corn Roast HD.png Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone (HD).png Pups Save the Deer (HD).png Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol